


Ruby and Crimson

by Apex_Daisy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gang member Revenant, LobaRev, Masquerade, Mentions of blood and crime., Out of Character, Party, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Socialite Loba, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, developing feelings, non-canon, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_Daisy/pseuds/Apex_Daisy
Summary: Loba attends a Masquerade Ball at the request of her mother. The night goes by without anything interesting happening, until a mysterious stranger causes a stir at the party. A stranger who has her in his sights.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 12





	Ruby and Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if its not perfect. I understand this ship isn't for everyone and I completely get that! I'm just a huge sucker for ship dynamics like theirs! I hope you enjoy!

Ruby. Her favourite colour. Encased by an engraved gold band and minute diamonds. A gift from her mother, and her greatest comfort. A comfort that was greatly appreciated in the current situation she found herself in.  
  
Loba Andrade fiddled with the treasure as her eyes wandered around the ballroom. Laughter and empty chatter filled the grand space as socialites from far and wide danced and conversed with one another. The perfect place to find a future partner her mother had said to her, a proud smile on her face as she fastened the pearl buttons at the back of Loba’s dress.  
  
Loba looked at her reflection in one of the tall windows that embraced the ballroom. Her hair was styled in her favourite braids, gold crystals running through the strands like the sun’s rays. Her dress fit her figure perfectly, the sweetheart neckline showing off her shoulders as a golden choker kissed her neck. The sleeves lightly draped across the tops of her arms. The crimson red silk dress cinched in at her waist before flowing out and grazing the floor. A golden beaded belt adorned her waist, stealing many an adoring look from the bachelors, as well as envious looks from some of the women there. However, it was her face that drew in the gazes, despite it being mostly concealed.  
  
The custom mask she wore fit the masquerade theme perfectly. The golden base of the mask curved to fit her face as red crystals flared out from where her eyes gazed around the room. A mix of golden and ruby feathers graced the edges of the mask, with a yellow gold wolf charm dancing to the right of the mask. Her favourite animal.  
  
She let out a quiet chuckle as she fiddled with her ring again. She was not here to find a partner like her mother expected of her. She was here just to have fun. Maybe even get close enough to some to admire what treasures they had decided to show off around their necks and on their fingers. Her family may have been well off, but that did not mean she couldn’t indulge in some thievery every once in a while. After all, it is how her family got here.  
  
A collective whisper of surprise from the crowd stole Loba’s attention away from her reflection, following the numerous gazes to the main doors of the ballroom before finding the culprit of interest.  
  
He was tall, towering over almost all there, fixing the cuffs of his sharp black suit. A deep red shirt peaked out from under the suit jacket with a simple black tie. A red cloak of crimson draped over his back, held in place by metal shoulder pads, giving him a villainous aura. But the first thing that caught Loba’s eye about him, was his own.  
  
Glowing yellow eyes looked around the ballroom with disinterest, much like her own had done only moments before. They were hidden behind a dark coloured mask with red fabric trailing from the sockets, almost like tears of blood. A black hood attached to the cape rested on the remainder of his head only allowing the metal of his lower face to be shown.  
  
A Simulacrum.  
  
There were a few robots at the ball but none as striking as him.  
  
As Loba watched him in curiosity his head turned, scanning the crowd. None of the attendees catching his attention, until his eyes came to rest on her.  
  
She let out a small gasp at the intensity of his stare, feeling her breath being stolen from her lungs. What looked to be a smirk etched its way onto the Simulacrum’s face as he watched her, not hiding his sudden interest in the ruby adorned woman. He raised his head at her as if to let her know that he liked what he saw, making him look taller and more intimidating.  
  
Loba looked away, shaking her head slightly. She was not here for any type of potential attraction. She was here to keep up appearances. Nothing more.  
  
She gave a final tug to her ring before making her way to the main floor of the ball room, mingling with the other socialites and making light talk with those that she knew. The centre of the ballroom was occupied by attendees who had found another to dance with, the orchestra playing a soft tune.  
  
Loba skirted around small groups of people, trying to look over the sea of bejewelled heads. She wanted nothing more then to find one of her friends and spend the rest of the daunting night with them. That would certainly make the night a bit more enjoyable. She hoped Ajay was still near the refreshment table. Some drinks and a gossip sounded very appealing.  
  
A pair of glowing yellow eyes followed her movement, watching as she interacted with disinterest to most of those who stopped her.  
  
As she neared the edge of the dance floor, she accidentally bumped into one of the attendees, knocking her mask slightly askew. The person apologized before Loba waved them off, telling them not to worry. They bowed their head in thanks before moving away. Loba chuckled to herself before fixing her mask, making sure the wolf charm was still in place as the group in front of her moved, making Loba turn around quickly.  
  
Right into the intense gaze of the mysterious Simulacrum.  
  
Loba supressed a gasp of surprise as she looked up at him, lips slightly parted as she took in the full height of the Simulacrum. A chuckle left his mouth.  
  
“Well, this night certainly just got interesting”.  
  
Before Loba could say anything, she felt long, metal fingers encase her own, bringing their clasped hands up as his other hand trailed from her shoulder to her waist, coming to rest.  
  
It was not often that Loba found herself at a loss for words, but right now, she was speechless.  
  
After a few seconds of trying to clear her mind she brought up her free hand to rest on his shoulder, fingers brushing the plush fabric of his cape. The Simulacrum pulled her in slightly, their bodies pressed together lightly as he took the lead, swaying her in time to the music.  
  
As the skirt of her dress danced around them Loba found herself lost, never taking her eyes off him. His gaze held her with such an intense intimacy that she just couldn’t look away. Some of the others watched them in awe as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.  
  
“May I have your name? I’d hate to dance with such a beautiful woman and not know who she is”.  
  
His voice made her shiver slightly. Deep and husky with a rough almost growl to it. Biting her lip, she turned her head slightly, cheek brushing against the metal of where his ear would be, whispering with a sly smile.  
  
“Loba. Loba Andrade” She let out a small laugh of pride at saying her last name. “And you are?”  
  
The Simulacrum lowered his head in curiosity.  
  
“Andrade hmm? How interesting. Well, Loba, you can call me Revenant.”  
  
She repeated his name, testing how it sounded as he spun her around before bringing her closer to him to once again whisper.  
  
“That’s right. I must say, you are the most captivating woman I have ever seen in my life.”  
  
Loba smirked at him.  
  
“Why thank you. I do like to outshine any competition.”  
  
Revenant let out a husky chuckle as the fingers at her waist gave a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Well, I can assure you that you stole my gaze from any possible competition here. Stealing runs in the family, does it not?”  
  
Loba looked at him with mild surprise before laughing haughtily.  
  
“I see you are familiar with my family’s affairs.”  
  
“Of course. Any high-class individual knows of the Andrades and their “work””.  
  
The music changed to a slower tune as Revenant pulled her as close as possible. Loba moved with him in time to the music, the hand at his shoulder moving to trail over the red “tears” of his mask. Revenant chuckled as Loba looked at him inquisitively.  
  
“Let’s just say, the marks symbolise my line of work”.  
  
Loba brought her gaze back to his eyes, wanting to press further on what he said. A gentle squeeze brought her attention to their clasped hands, noticing the mark on the top of his. Her lips parted as she realised what he was and what he did. He brought his mouth to her ear, brushing his lips over it.  
  
“I’m a dangerous man Loba. There are no rose petals and sweet nothings with me”.  
  
Loba bit her lip, her hand cupping his cheek and turning his head to face her, their lips almost grazing as she let out a low chuckle.  
  
“Well, it just so happens that danger is what I specialize in”. She lowered her voice, making sure only he could hear. “And crave.”  
  
An almost feral growl escaped him as the hand at her waist gripped her with some possessive force. Revenant brought his face to her neck, letting his lips trail over her skin as she let out a small gasp, her hand gripping at the back of his hood. The scandalous scene would have had everyone talking if it wasn’t for the other dancers obscuring their little display.  
  
The music came to a stop as those with dance partners separated with a round off applause towards the orchestra. However, Loba and Revenant stayed close together, lost in the bubble that was just the two of them. Eventually Loba drew away from him with a smirk as the Simulacrum kept their hands clasped. No words were spoken between the two as he led them through the glass doors that revealed the balcony. They came to a stop as they overlooked the grand garden.  
  
“Well Revenant I must say, I was not too keen on coming to this event. My mother encouraged me to find someone to commit to.” She laughed at that statement. “But you have made this night a lot more enjoyable. Not too bad on the eyes either.” She winked cheekily at him, bringing a finger up to rest on her painted lips. The simulacrum let out a huff of approval.  
  
“I’m used to having eyes on me, what with being what I am.” He looked down at himself before looking back at her. “But your eyes are the only eyes I care about looking at me”.  
  
Her eyelashes dusted against her cheeks as she blinked and looked up at him. Revenant turned slightly, resting his back against the stone railing as he watched her, bringing a hand up to play with the wolf charm on her mask.  
  
“I want to see your face”.  
  
Loba raised her chin as she quirked an eyebrow at the request.  
  
“Only if I can see your face too.”  
  
Revenant let out a gruff laugh as his hand came to rest upon her cheek, the metal of his fingers bitingly cold out in the open air.  
  
“Deal”.  
  
Slowly both of their masks were removed, revealing their hidden features to each other. He had sharp metal cheekbones that led to a set of deep, glowing eyes. The tear marks on the mask mirrored the marks that sat upon his face. A permanent look of anger kissed his brow as he took in the beauty of the woman stood before him. Just like his own mask, the red marks on her mask were a replica of the make up that decorated her eyes. Neat but thick eyebrows framed her face perfectly along with a natural glow to her sun kissed skin.  
  
Loba never thought that she would have any interest in a robot, but this Simulacrum was an exception with his dangerous aura and sharp features. She couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, feeling that he was much like her. A thrill seeker. Craving the rush that came with their respective “jobs”.  
  
A clawed talon gently trailed over her cheekbone and down to her chin, making Loba bite her lip as her hands came to rest on his chest. He leaned down to her ear to let out a low chuckle before whispering.  
  
“Like I thought, beautiful.”  
  
A breathy laugh escaped her lips as she turned her face towards his. The air around them felt electric as they inched closer, the noise of the ballroom drowned out by the satisfaction of the soft but promising touches they gifted each other with. A sudden boldness overcame Loba as she moved her lips closer to his, teasingly ghosting over his synthetic mouth as he followed her actions.  
  
The tell-tale creek of the balcony doors burst the bubble they had created, Loba taking a step back from Revenant as a woman with a shy, apologetic look turned her attention to Loba.  
“Miss Andrade?”.  
  
Loba let out a quick breath as she smoothed her dress down.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Your father is here to pick you up”.  
  
Loba sighed and nodded.  
  
“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute”.  
  
The woman nodded before disappearing back into the ballroom. Loba turned back to Revenant who was looking at her with the same intensity as if they had not been disturbed. His fingers danced their way back to her waist as he leaned in close to her. Loba sighed and placed a finger to his lips.  
  
“I can’t, I have to go.”  
  
Revenant looked at her before pulling back slightly, his hand moving to one of her own as he brought the back of her hand up to his lips, pressing it to his mouth.  
  
“Until we meet again, Miss Andrade.”  
  
Loba let out a small chuckle.  
  
“Until then, Revenant”.  
  
She turned and walked away from him, reluctantly letting her hand slip from his grasp. As she opened the door, she gave him a final wistful look before cheekily blowing a kiss at him. A sly wink followed before she entered the ballroom, disappearing into the sea of silk and satin.  
  
Revenant let out an amused huff before turning back to look over the expanse of the grand garden, grazing his clawed fingers over the brand mark on the top of his hand.  
  
“Maybe this ball wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”


End file.
